Demon's From Our Past
by Sutcliff23
Summary: It's been five years since Nero fought the Savior. He now lives with Dante working as his partner . When they get called out on a job they find another partial demon on the brink of near death. Dante recognizes her as the girl he took in some odd years ago. Partial NeroXKyrie, DanteXOc DanteXOcXNero in the future. Rated for violence and language. Might change to M
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't not own the DMC Characters...wish i did though but Capcom does. Thanks to my beta editor Jamie for making sure the chapter made sense. Hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery's

Nero growled under his breath impatiently as he waited for Dante to take his shot. They had been playing pool for the better part of an hour. He and Dante against Lady and Trish. And so far, Lady and Trish had the upper hand.

Dante finally took his shot and managed to make an excellent shot, only for it to be interrupted by a shrill sound. Nero growled at the phone as Lady walked over and answered it.

"Devil May Cry, Capulet City's number one in demon hunting." She answered. She picked up a pen and paper and scribbled down the information before hanging up.

"Looks like we'll have to finish the game later. You two have a job." She told them as she handed Dante the information.

Nero tossed his pool stick lightly onto the table and grabbed Blue Rose and Red Queen from where they rested on the coffee table after their last cleaning.

"This is in the next town over. Why the hell are we taking this job?" Dante asked.

"Because this is the first job in a couple months. That debt's not gonna pay itself off." Trish pointed out.

Dante grumbled under his breath, but sheathed his weapons in their holders before following the younger half demon out the door.

"Keep up, old man. I am not losing you now!" Nero yelled as he tore another demon to shreds.

"Yeah right, kid. Just watch your back!" Dante shouted right back as he drove Rebellion through the belly of a Frost.

Nero rolled his eyes as he managed to avoid a knife to the throat. "Where the hell are these things coming from?!" he yelled.

"I have no fucking clue! Just keep hacking!" Dante replied. "I'll go check it out!"

"The hell you will, old man. Just make it quick!" Nero shouted, shooting back. His reply had been quickly dismissed, as the infamous son of Sparda was already making his way into the abandoned chapel behind them.

Nero jumped back as the Frost demon went in for another attack. He tore the demon in half, dragging Red Queen right down its center.

Nero panted and caught his breath as the last of the Frosts blew away with the harsh wind. It wasn't uncommon for Frosts to be so aggressive during this time of year.

"Damn mating season." Nero growled under his breath as he powered Red Queen's engine off and placed it back in the holder on his back, also sliding Blue Rose into the holster tucked away in his coat.

He ran a hand through his naturally-white hair and followed after Dante into the chapel, keeping a steady hand on Red Queen.

"Old man…you in here?" he asked. He raised up his right arm, letting the glow of his bringer shed a little light in the dark place.

He turned his head as a soft scuffle caught his attention and the Bringer's glow intensified.

"See anything?" Dante asked, coming up behind the younger half demon.

"Christ, old man. Don't sneak up on someone like that." Nero half shouted.

Dante rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Both turned their heads at a sudden sound and Nero used his bringer to grab what was scurrying around. They expected a cat or something. Nero's right arm seem to glow to full capacity as whatever it was he had latched onto was pulled back.

Nero looked over at his partner to find he was instead next to the person, demon, whatever it was that was struggling to breathe. Nero could see that it had claws, sharp ones that actually dug in the hard skin of his right arm. Next, it seemed to have a tail, a long tail that wrapped itself in a coil around the other being.

It was too dark to see the face, but from what he could see, it was some sort of demon. He could hear it gasping and whimpering as he squeezed its neck harder, finding it weak.

"Nero. Stop." Dante told him.

"What?" Nero asked. "It's a demon. Probably the demon that's been summoning all the frosts."

Dante looked at Nero with a look he had never seen before. It was a mixture of intense seriousness and a hint of pleading.

Nero complied, setting the demon on its feet, only to have it collapse in a gasping heap. Nero held out the demon arm and the demon winced at the sudden light.

Dante made a noise of recognition in the back of his throat before reaching out to the demon. Nero moved to stop him, only to stop himself as he got a better look at the demon.

First, it was a female demon. A half demon, he noticed. She looked young—at least nineteen. She had short raven-black curly hair with a matching pair of cat ears and sickly pale skin. She had longish sharp nails. Her clothes were basically just strips of cloth, and deep scars marred her entire skin.

Dante reached out and touched the demon's skin. She winced and whimpered as he brushed part of her hair away, and Nero used his free hand to cover his mouth. The left side of her face had deep raw marks. Her left eye seemed to have been gouged out, leaving nothing but a black hole and deep marks.

"What do you think happened?" Nero asked.

Dante shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm taking her with us."

Dante leaned forward to lift her up, only to have a basilisk jump out of nowhere and plant itself before her, growling.

Nero reached for Blue Rose only to have Dante stop him. "I don't think it's going to attack us." Dante told him.

"That thing jumped out of nowhere." Nero pointed out.

The basilisk watched Dante warily as he once again picked up the female partial demon, gently holding her as he stood. Nero watched the basilisk retreat back into the darkness and looked back at Dante.

"Come on, kid. Don't got all day, here." The older half demon said.

Nero rolled his eyes and led the way out of the chapel and over to the sleek black Dodge Charger parked a couple blocks away.

"Does this mean I get to-"

"No." Dante interrupted. "You already nearly wrecked the mustang."

Nero refrained from pouting and opted for scowling instead as Dante handed him the girl, who was seemingly rather light. He then noticed how thin she was. She curled into him, letting out what sounded like a childlike purr.

Nero managed to get into the car while keeping a gentle hold onto her.

"Dante. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Nero asked.

"I don't, kid. But for whatever reason I can think of, she's in bad shape and we couldn't just leave her in that chapel." Dante answered.

Nero nodded in agreement as Dante started the engine of the car. Nero looked back down at their discovery.

"Seems to me she's already taken with you." Dante said.

"Just drive old man."

* * *

Nero watched as Dante paced outside the small room while the demon doctor checked out the still-mystery partial demon they found at the chapel. She had been out for over a day now, her open wounds healing, although the socket where her eye used to be held a bandage. Dante halted his pacing as the doctor stepped out of the room.

"It's quite lucky you got to her when you did." he started. "She's severely dehydrated and malnourished. Her cuts are infected, and her eyes... Even a demon can't regenerate those."

"Will she be okay?" Dante asked.

"She will be fine. I will come back in a few weeks to check her over again. Make sure she gets rest and food and plenty of water." The demonic doctor answered.

Dante nodded and walked the doctor to the door. He thanked him before he left.

"Hey old man." Nero said, bringing Dante out of his thoughts.

Dante looked up.

"You were lying when you said she didn't know who she was, weren't you?" The younger Halfling asked.

"Can't get one past ya, can I kid?" Dante answered.

He took a seat next to Nero and sighed.

"So who is she?" Nero asked.

Dante thought for a moment.

"Well, first off her name's Rayne. She was an orphan I took in about, oh, nearly fifty or so years ago." He answered. "She was about 10 or so when I first met her. Used to come by my shop a lot and help me keep things neat. Great kid. She was picked on a lot because of her appearance. All the kids picked on her, called her names, some even threw stones at her and called her a demon. I remember one night, I got a call from the police. Apparently there had been a party and things took a turn for the worst, and some kids got beat up pretty badly. I couldn't understand why they called me until they told me they suspected her of doing it. A ten year old kid suspected of injuring people. Man, I was pissed. I practically tore the station apart while giving them a piece of my mind. The next day I signed the documents stating I was her legal guardian. Couple years after that, I sent her out on a job. It was real simple. Just two lowlife demons possessing a couple of thugs. She left around five that evening and never returned. I went to check up and found the two demons talking about the number they did on some cat freak and about how she wouldn't last for another minute. Only, when I went to check, there was no body. Just her necklace, her sword, and daggers and some bloodied fabric..."

Dante got quiet and shook his head. "At first I figured she went off somewhere to lick her wounds and finish the job after. She would do that. If she didn't get it the first time, she would try again. She was fucking persistent. But after a week or so, she never came back. I went out looking for her, always turning up empty-handed. I finally stopped looking after a couple years." Dante clenched his fists. "When I find the son of a bitch, I swear I will end his life before he has time to see me."

Nero, noticing the shift in Dante's mood, decided against pushing any further.

"I'm going to go to the grocery store. Keep an eye on her, kid." Dante said.

"Sure thing, old man." Nero replied.

Rayne winced as she slowly opened her eyes. Or eye, as she remembered. She looked around the room, noticing how familiar some of it looked. She pushed herself into sitting position, hissing at the searing pain in her arms.

The last she could remember were bits and pieces. All that mainly registered was seeing Dante's face. She picked up the mirror that lay on the night stand and looked at her reflection, covering the eye that held the bandage.

She set the mirror down, only she missed the nightstand and the mirror ended up shattering on the floor. She winced at the noise, hands immediately going to her ears as they flattened against her head.

_Perfect._ She thought.

Rayne pushed back the covers and gently brought her legs over the side of the bed, clutching her side as she reached down to pick up the broken pieces of glass. She laid the pieces of glass on the nightstand and pushed herself to her feet.

She sucked in a sharp breath and almost doubled over in pain. Her healing had yet to kick in, it seemed. She shuffled to the door and twisted the knob, pulling the door open. She poked her head out of the door before gingerly stepping out and wrapping her arms around herself.

She shivered as her bare feet walked across the wooden floor to the stairs. She stood there, looking down, hardly noticing the door next to where she stood opening. She flinched at the sudden change in the atmosphere, almost losing her footing, only to have an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her back.

"Careful. I don't think Dante would appreciate you getting even more hurt on my watch."

Rayne looked up.

"S…s…sorry…" she stammered weakly.

Nero let go of her and helped steady her balance. "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded and gripped the banister.

"Where's…Dante?" she asked.

"He's out. You should lay down some more." Nero answered.

Rayne shook her head. "I can't sleep…"

Nero scratched the back of his head. He looked her over again as she focused on her surroundings. He noticed that she had deep violet eyes with hints of gold mixed together. It took him a minute to notice her looking at him. Studying him, he noted. He watched her eyes travel to his bringer and instinctively put it behind his back.

"What?" he asked defensively.

She shook her head no and looked down bashfully. She was still dirty, he noticed. Well, seeing as how she was unconscious for the past couple of hours, he doubted she would have showered.

"Nero? Dante?"

Nero cursed under his breath as he heard Lady's voice and feet on the floor. He sighed.

"Upstairs." He answered.

Lady appeared at the foot of the stairs a few seconds later, her eyes going as wide as saucers. Before Nero knew it, he was shoved out of the way and Lady was hugging the girl tightly.

"I thought Dante was lying when he called me earlier." She said. "You poor thing. All beat up and dirty. You didn't think to give her a change of clothes?" Lady asked him.

"She only woke up ten minutes ago. Cut me some slack for Pete's sake." Nero replied.

"You're lucky I brought some clothes." Lady said matter-of-factly. "Why don't you go make some food, hmm?" she told him.

Nero nodded and watched as Lady ushered the girl into the bathroom and slammed the door. Nero shook his head. Girls…

Nero looked up from his book for the third time in the last hour. Lady had been upstairs with Rayne for almost two hours. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not.

"Hey Kid. Wanna give me a hand here?" Dante called as he walked into the shop. He had about five grocery bags in each hand.

"What's with all the food?" Nero asked, getting up.

"You heard what the doctor said. She needs lots of food and water." Dante answered, taking the remaining bags into the kitchen.

Nero followed after him, setting the bags on the counter.

"Did Lady stop by?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. She's been in the bathroom with her for over two hours now." Nero answered while putting the cold food in the fridge and freezer.

It took them a half hour to put all the food away, and another half hour to figure out how the stove worked, and they began making soup.

Lady walked into the kitchen, dumping a pile of dirty clothes and bandages in the garbage.

"I hope you plan on making more soup then that. The girl is thin enough to see her bones, Dante." Lady told him matter-of-factly.

"Is she at least clean and dressed?" he asked.

She nodded. "She'll be down in a minute. I gave her some vital stars for the worst of her wounds. The rest were redone. I will bring her some more clothes tomorrow."

"I'd say I owe you, but I already do." Dante told her.

She rolled her eyes before leaving. Dante opened a couple more cans of soup while Nero sat at the table. He traced the dishcloth with his clawed hand and blew a strand of his hair out of his face.

Both half demons' looked up at the sound of light footsteps on the wooden floor. Dante broke into a grin before pulling the feline demon into a bear hug, burying his face into her shoulder. Rayne simply lifted her bandaged hand and ran it through his hair comfortingly.

Dante was the first to pull back, the grin still evident on his face.

Rayne shifted slightly and ran her hands up her sweater-clad arms. Lady had dressed her in a pair of black leggings and a red long-sleeved fleece sweater.

"You look like a pirate with that eye patch." Dante pointed out.

She blushed. "It was Lady's idea."

Nero looked between the two before abruptly standing up. "I'm gonna go out for a bit. Don't wait up."

Dante shook his head as the front door nearly slammed shut.

"You hungry? I made some soup." Dante told her. She nodded as she sat at the familiar table. He grinned. "Great. Cause I made like five cans of it." He added.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: tada here's the next chapter :) thanks to my awesome beta Jamie *gives her cookies* i hope you guys like it

* * *

Chapter 2: Jealous

Rayne hummed to herself as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy red towel around her. She wiped the steam off of the bathroom mirror with her hand and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. The color was finally returning to her skin. She sighed, however, at the sight of her left eye. Even full demons can't heal and replace lost eyes.

Her cat ears perked up at the sound of a knock at the front door, and she went to answer, momentarily forgetting she was in a towel. She retreated to Dante's room and pulled on one of his old t-shirts and a pair of his boxers before going downstairs.

The knocking persisted to short rapid taps before she made it to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it to find a young woman on the porch. She was taller than Rayne with shoulder-length red hair, dark chestnut brown eyes, and light pale skin.

She wore a white button-up short-sleeved blouse with a pair of black jeans and black flats. She also wore a necklace. It was of a four winged angel in gold with a red crystal in the center on a silver chain. Her gaze was also fixed on Rayne's left eye.

Rayne reached up and blushed as she covered her eye.

"You must be Kyrie." She said.

The red head nodded. "Um yes. Is Nero here?" she asked.

"He and Dante got called out on a job…they should be back in a couple hours." Rayne answered. "You can come in and wait if you'd like. I'm Rayne, by the way."

She stuck out her hand for her to shake and Kyrie eyed it warily. Rayne let her hand fall to her side and stood there.

"I think I'll wait on the porch." Kyrie answered.

"Are you sure? It's supposed to rain." Rayne replied.

"I'm sure." Kyrie answered.

Rayne nodded. "Um okay…"

Kyrie sat down on the porch swing and pulled out a book and began reading. Rayne left the door open in case she changed her mind and went back upstairs to change into her own clothes. She pulled on a blue sweater and a pair of grey jeans and tied the eye patch Lady had brought her to cover her eye.

She went downstairs and grabbed a couple sodas from the fridge and went back onto the porch.

"Do you want a soda?" she asked.

Kyrie politely declined and Rayne chewed her lower lip.

"Well…I'll be inside if you want anything." She told her.

She nodded and Rayne went back inside the shop, setting the unopened sodas on Dante's desk before grabbing a random book off the bookshelf and plopping down on the beat-up couch. She thumbed through a bit before giving up and tossing it onto the coffee table.

Dante's shop hadn't really changed since she had been gone. Sure, there was new paint and more weapons and devil arms, but other than that everything seemed to be the same.

More time had passed than she thought as Dante and Nero walked into the shop with Kyrie close behind. Dante tossed his coat onto the jukebox only to have it slide onto the floor. He took a seat next to Rayne and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Nero leaned Red Queen against the back wall and hung Blue Rose up before taking Kyrie's hand and leaving with her just as fast as they had come back. The shop door closed behind them with an audible thud.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked.

"Nothing…just thinking." Rayne answered. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Take an umbrella, it's raining." Dante told her.

She nodded and pulled on the black trench coat Lady had gotten her and grabbed an umbrella from the stand.

"Don't stay out too late." He called after her.

* * *

"You have been relatively quiet." Nero pointed out as he took a bite out of his burger. He looked at Kyrie with concern on his face and swallowed. "What's wrong?"

"Who was that…girl?" Kyrie asked.

"She's a friend of Dante's." He answered.

"Is she a half demon too?" she asked.

Nero shrugged. "In a way. Why?"

Kyrie shrugged. "No reason…"

Nero finished the rest of his burger and tossed their trash away.

"How about we ride down to the beach?" he offered.

She smiled at him. "I'd love to."

* * *

Rayne licked her fingers, getting the remainder of the fish scent off of them. She hummed under her breath as she continued to walk down the street. Fish were the devil to catch, but they were worth it in the end. Her hand tightened on the bag of strawberry ice cream and whipped cream.

She passed by a group of men waiting outside of a bar and straightened at the scent of a demon, her demon side already going into autopilot defensive mode as her pace quickened. She was just a few blocks from the office. She could make it in time.

She gripped the bag tighter, her own nails digging into the palm of her hand. She picked up her pace, falling into a steady jog. She pulled her coat closer and caught a hint of red and black before stumbling and knocking into someone.

"Hey, slow down there. Where's the fire?" Dante asked with a hint of concern.

"I…I wanted to get back before the ice cream melted." She lied, holding up the bag.

"Why are you shaking?" he asked.

"It's cold…" she answered.

Dante gave up pressing the matter and they went inside the shop. He shut the door behind them, taking the bag in the kitchen.

"Nero went to Fortuna for the weekend, so if you'd like, you can have his room…unless you like sleeping in my room of course." He told her.

Rayne smiled a little. "Sleeping in his room will be fine. You kick in your sleep anyway." She replied.

Dante pouted. "Okay. You want any ice cream?" he asked.

"Nah. I think I'll head to bed. See you in the morning." She answered.

"Night." He called after her.

Rayne grabbed the bag of clothes Lady left for her and went to Nero's room, noticing how plain it was. The walls were a pale white with a few posters hung up. He had a simple bed with black and blue sheets. Most of his clothes were thrown about the room so you couldn't tell what was dirty or clean.

He had a book shelf with a couple knacks, extra bullets here and there, and a picture frame holding a photo of him and Kyrie. Nero had his arm around the redhead and he was smiling. He looked genuinely happy in the picture.

Rayne changed into a long-sleeved shirt and pair of pajama bottoms before shutting the door and climbing into bed, turning the light out as she lay down.

_It was damp and dark as she huddled in the small enclosed place of her hiding spot. She held her breath__,__ waiting as the footsteps grew closer__,__ the light __thuds__ causing her to flinch every time they were placed on the marble floor._

"_Come out__,__ come out__,__ where ever you are__,__ little Rayne."_

_She flinched at the sound of wood clattering to the floor. A piece of wood landing inches from her hiding place. She curled into a tighter ball__,__ willing for anything to make him go away or for her life to end there. _

"_The sooner you come out__,__ the faster your punishment will end." _

_A pair of black boots stopped directly in front of her. She held her breath and stayed motionless. A whimper escaped from her lips __as __she__ was __pulled by the hair out of her hiding place. All the air she was holding __in __her lungs escaped her in one breath as she was tossed against the back wall. _

_She lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. She hissed as a __boot-clad__ foot stepped on her tail and pulled her back. _

"_What a bad little kitty for hiding from master. Shame on you."_

_She shivered at the voice and flinched as a __gloved__ hand stroked her cheek before __gripping__ her chin __in __a death grip. _

"_You need to be taught a lesson."_

_Her eyes widened in fear as a knife was pointed __toward__ her face. She clawed at the __partially-masked__ face__,__ knocking them back and __jumping__ to her feet__, sprinting__ out of the room._

"_Damnit. Don't just stand there. Catch her and bring her back!"_

_She ran down the hall__,__ adrenaline pumping through her veins as she ran around the corner and into the long corridor. _

_She could feel the gladious and the bianco anelgo following close behind her. She went to jump over a fallen pillar only to be slammed into the ground. She dug her claws into the pillar__,__ latching onto it as the bianco began to try and drag her. ._

_She whimpered and hissed as she was yanked away__,__ her claws retracting on their own accord. She struggled as the bianco __heaved__ her over his shoulder and began returning to the lab. She was thrown down onto the medical table and held down as the masked face came closer with the knife. _

_She struggled and tried to __bite__ the hand__,__ only to have her chin grabbed in a death grip and her head slammed down onto the cold metal. _

"_This will be much more painful for you than it will be for me."_

Rayne shot up, gasping. She shivered and realized she had kicked the covers off herself. She looked around, remembering she had been in Nero's room. Her eyes traveled to the window next to the bed and saw a shape flittering outside. It was a bright light and grew brighter as she moved closer to it.

Dante woke up with a start as a blood-curdling scream filled his dreams. He shot up and grabbed Ebony and Ivory off of his nightstand, running across the hall to Nero's room and kicking the door off its hinges. He turned on the light and saw…nothing. He looked around and found Rayne huddled in the corner of the room staring at the closed window.

He tucked the guns away and made his way over to the feline demon, crouching down in front of her and reaching out to pick her up, only to have her flinch.

"It's just me." He assured her, trying again.

Dante nearly fell back as she bolted into his arms, burying her head into his neck. She was shaking and breathing hard. He picked her up and carried her back to his room.

"I take it sleeping alone is out of the question now." He muttered as he tried to lay her down on his bed.

He got in the bed and barely had a second to settle in before she was curling into him again. Dante sighed and closed his eyes. His last thought was how pissed Nero would be when he got back.

* * *

Nero zipped up his duffel bag and turned to meet the sight of a sad Kyrie.

"Why the long face?" he asked.

"You're leaving. I always get sad when you have to go." She answered. "I don't understand why you won't just move back to Fortuna."

"Kyrie, you know why. People are still wary of me. They see my arm and scream in terror or just ignore me all together." He replied. "Besides, the old man needs me. He'll be going senile in a few more years."

He grabbed his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder as he took her hand. They walked out of the apartment and went downstairs where Dante and Rayne were waiting.

"Oh. I didn't expect to see you as well." Kyrie said as Rayne smiled at them.

"Figured I'd show her around Fortuna before we left. Would you like to tag along?" Dante replied. "We have a few hours to kill before we need to head to the docks."

"Sure." She replied as Nero tossed his duffel bag into the back seat of the mustang and shut the door.

"Why are you wearing a sling? Did you hurt your trigger arm?" Rayne asked Nero.

"No…People here are just not open to uh…things associated with demons." He answered.

"Oh."

Nero took Kyrie's hand again. "Where to first?" he asked.

"You're the one who's familiar with the island. Why don't you pick?" Dante answered as he slung his arm around Rayne's shoulders.

Nero rolled his eyes. "Just try and keep up, old man."

"So Kyrie…do you have any favorite places here?" Rayne asked.

"No…not particularly. Why do you ask?" she answered.

"Well, Dante and Nero both pointed out theirs. I was just wondering if you had one." Rayne replied.

Both girls were seated at a small table outside of an ice cream shop. Dante and Nero were inside ordering. Dante had insisted they get ice cream, claiming it was the best and was well worth missing the ferry.

Rayne looked down and fiddled with the strings of her shirt.

"I'll go see what's taking them so long." Kyrie told her before going inside the shop.

Rayne sighed and looked around, noticing a group of guys looking at her. She looked away as her cat ears flattened against her head and her tail wrapped around her ankle.

Nero rolled his eyes as Dante kept adding things onto his sundae and glanced out of the window. He saw two guys around their table and Rayne flinching away from them.

"Hey. I'll be right back." He told Dante and Kyrie.

Kyrie watched him and followed his movement to the table and inwardly scowled at the sight of him grabbing the guys and shoving them back before taking one of the seats that had been occupied. Dante nudged her arm, catching her attention.

"You wanna take these out?" he asked.

She nodded and accepted the root beer float and bowl of vanilla ice cream before carrying them outside with Dante following behind her.

Nero smiled at Kyrie as she handed him his root beer float and she sat next to him.

"Shouldn't you be watching what you eat?" Nero asked Dante as he saw his sundae.

"Pssh. Whatever, kid." Dante answered before digging into his ice cream.

Rayne picked up her spoon and took a bite of her own vanilla caramel ice cream.

"Mmm. This is good ice cream." She said. "You were right Dante."

"Always am." He replied.

It was fairly quiet as they all ate their ice cream. Dante and Nero settled for seeing who could eat theirs the fastest while Rayne ate hers and shook her head at them. Kyrie ate hers as well, only casting glances at Rayne when she wasn't looking, frowning to herself.

"I win!" Dante announced as his spoon hit the table. He grinned triumphantly. "Guess you have to clean the shop for a month."

Nero growled under his breath. "Fine…"

Rayne finished her ice cream shortly after Dante and placed her spoon in the bowl before wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"You want me to take your bowl inside?" she asked Dante.

"Thanks." He answered.

"Are you done too?" she asked Nero.

He nodded.

"I got it." Kyrie answered, taking Nero's empty glass and her own bowl. She smiled before going inside the ice cream shop with Rayne following behind.

"Is everything okay? You seem tense." Rayne asked Kyrie as they placed the dishes in the dish slot.

"I'm fine." Kyrie answered shortly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Rayne held back a little as they went back outside where Dante and Nero were having an arm wrestling match on the table. Dante slammed Nero's hand on the table and smirked.

"I am on fire today!" he announced. "Who's the man? Come on Nero. Who's the man?"

"You're the man…" Nero muttered.

"What? I can't hear ya kid." Dante mocked.

"You're the man." Nero growled out.

Dante grinned as he stood up. "Fuck yeah I am."

"Whatever old man." Nero grumbled.

"Well, we should be getting going. The ferry will be coming in a bit." Dante said.

It was dark by the time they made it back to the apartment complex. Nero and Kyrie shared a kiss goodbye and promises of seeing each other again in a couple weeks before he got into the car.

Nero whistled under his breath as he grabbed his duffel bag from the back seat. Dante followed after him with Rayne asleep in his arms.

"See you in the morning." Nero called as he walked upstairs.

Dante kicked the door behind him and laid the sleeping half demon on the couch before heading to the kitchen and heating up another slice of pizza.

"There was something I had been meaning to tell the kid…now what was it?" Dante muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DOOR?!" Nero shouted.

"Oh yeah. That's what it was." He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Doctors

"Morning kid." Dante said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You're up early." Nero pointed out as he watched the older half demon pour himself a cup of coffee.

Dante yawned and stretched his biceps, flexing a bit as he did so. Nero rolled his eyes at the gesture and went back to reading the newspaper.

"I have to take Rayne to get checked out by the doctor." He replied. "Booked an early appointment."

Nero nodded and stood up, placing his empty mug in the sink. "I promised Lady I'd help with some errands she has to take care of before Trish comes home from her job. If I'm not back by midnight, it was nice knowing you." Nero said, patting Dante on the shoulder as he left the kitchen.

"You'll be fine." Dante called after him.

He downed his coffee and washed the cup out before heading back to his room to wake the sleeping Neko demon still fast asleep in his bed.

"Rayne. Time to get up, sweet cheeks." he said, pulling the covers off of her still-thin frame.

It had been two weeks since they had found her. While her eye still remained gone, the color had returned to her skin, the fur of her tail and cat ears returned to their natural color—a deep crimson brown—and were silky smooth to the touch, just as they had been when she first acquired them. Her raven black hair was just as silky as her fur, and she no longer flinched when he tried to massage her shoulders.

All of the scars had long since disappeared. Now all the doctor wanted to do was make sure the hole where her eye used to be wasn't getting infected and to make sure she was completely healed. Mentally and physically.

Rayne curled up into a ball, her tail swatting at his hand as he went to wake her up.

"Go away, Dante." she mumbled.

"Come on sleeping beauty. You have a doctor's appointment." he told her.

"Don't wanna go." she replied.

"Routine checkup. Nothing to worry about." he assured her.

She cracked open her eyes. A deep violet iris glared at him tiredly.

"You can sleep in the car." he added.

She grumbled and reluctantly got up, going into the bathroom and slamming the door. Rayne was not a morning person.

Dante walked over to his dresser and changed into a pair of black leather pants, a red t-shirt, and a pair of black boots. He made sure his belt was buckled tight before holstering Ebony and Ivory and pulling on his coat.

"Come on, Rayne." he said knocking on the bathroom door. He sighed. "I know you don't want to go to the doctor, but it won't be so bad. Now come out."

"Dante. I don't think you're gonna get her to come out if you stand in front of the door." Nero said as he walked past the room.

Dante rolled his eyes and knocked again. "You have until the count of three." he stated. "1...2...-"

"Can't a girl brush her teeth without being hassled?" Rayne hissed at him as the door was yanked open. She glared up at him.

"I got worried. So sue me." he replied.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back into a braid and picked up the last change of clothes Lady had brought her. A long sleeved pale purple v-neck, with a pair of jeans, a white vest, and a pair of boots. She quickly changed clothes and laced up the boots before pulling on her hat.

"Alright. I'm ready, Mr. Bossy." she told him.

"Damn. We should really get you some more clothes. I'll call Trish when we get back see if she can take you shopping." Dante told her while ushering her out.

He made sure the door was closed behind them as she got into the mustang, noting that Nero took the Harley.

* * *

Dante whistled as he sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. He smiled at a few of the women who kept glancing his way and at Rayne. Dante's keen hearing picked up on the hushed whispers.

"What is that...thing...?" a woman whispered.

Dante shifted in his seat, looking down at the magazine in his hand.

"I thought you said we were seeing a demon doctor..." Rayne whispered.

"We are. He also takes on human patients." Dante replied.

"Everyone's staring at me." She stated.

"Because you're so pretty." Dante countered.

She rolled her eyes. Dante tossed the magazine back onto the table and twisted in his seat, the bones in his back popping.

"You'd think a guy who works for both demons and humans would at least be able to afford some decent furniture." Dante muttered.

"Stop complaining." Rayne replied.

Dante muttered under his breath and leaned back in the chair, stretching out his legs and crossing them at the ankles.

"Doctor Avira will you see you now." The nurse said with a smile.

Rayne got up and reluctantly followed Dante and the nurse.

"Ah Dante. So good to see you again." Dr. Avira greeted the half demon. Dr. Avira turned his attention to Rayne and smiled. "Always glad to see a patient of mine doing so well. What's it been…? Fifty years now?" he asked.

"I...I...I don't really remember." Rayne blushed.

"Ah. Dante briefly told me what happened." Dr. Avira replied. "Well, just have a seat on the examining table and we'll begin."

She nodded and sat on the table.

"We're just going to do a few routine checks, and then we'll check your sight, and then you'll be good to go." the demon doctor told her. "And I will make it as painless as possible."

She nodded. "O...kay."

* * *

"Alright. Everything checks out great. You are one healthy half demon." Dr. Avira announced. "And you're clear for demon hunting."

Dante grinned. "Great."

"But do be careful, huh? Don't want any more life-threatening injuries." Dr. Avira added. "I mean it Dante. Small jobs at first. Got it?"

"Of course, doctor."

"Well, you are free to go. Enjoy your day."

Dante thanked him and Rayne followed him out.

"See. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Dante teased.

"No...I guess not." she replied.

"Come on, let's go get some brunch, huh? My treat." He added.

"Yum. Let's go." Rayne said.

* * *

Nero groaned as he fell onto the couch. His face buried into the cushion. He was finally back in the safe comforts of a woman-free zone. Not even Kyrie had shopped as much as Lady.

He rolled over and found Rayne leaning over the edge of the couch.

"What?" he asked.

"You look tense." she answered climbing over the couch, plopping down in the small space at the end of the couch. "You want a back massage?"

"No. It's fine." Nero answered. "I'm just gonna take a shower."

She nodded. "Okie dokie. I'm gonna take a nap. Dante went out to go pick up a pizza so he'll be back soon."

Nero sighed and watched as Rayne headed upstairs. Dante was taking his time fixing up the spare room for Rayne. Not to mention he was taking a long time painting it. He rolled over so he was lying on his back and let one of his legs hang off the side of the couch.

He must've dozed off because he woke up to the smell of pizza and found Dante at his desk and a large case on the coffee table.

"I got a little project for ya, kid." Dante announced. "But you can't tell the Ray."

Nero rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his clawed hand, being wary of the long talons as he opened the case on the coffee table. He lifted the lid off of the case and whistled.

"What do you plan to do with these?" he asked, lifting up the revolver. It was a chrome 38 special 6 with a rubber grip. He set the revolver back down and picked up what looked like a metal staff.

"Careful with that." Dante warned.

"Why?" Nero asked.

Dante sighed and shoved the slice of pizza in his hand into his mouth and got up. He took the staff from Nero and picked up the two double-bladed blades and stuck them in the two ends of the staff.

"It's a double-bladed staff. Rayne's favorite along with her pistol. I want you to fix'em up a bit. Doctor gave her the okay to go demon killing again and I wanted to surprise her with her old weapons." Dante explained.

"And you want me to fix them?" Nero asked.

"I figured you fixed up Red Queen nice, and not to mention the upgrades on Rebellion. So knock yourself out kid. But I do have one other request." Dante answered, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "See if you can work that into there, huh?"

"What do I get out of this?" Nero asked.

"That warm happy feeling of you helping a friend." Dante answered.

Nero rolled his eyes as Dante dismantled the staff and placed it back in the case.

"Fine. You get two weeks off, paid vacation." Dante muttered. "But this is a hush-hush project. Rayne can't know about it. Got it?"

"I got it, old man. Hush-hush. She won't know."

Dante grinned. "Thanks, kid."

"Whatever." Nero replied as he locked the case and stood up. "I'm gonna hide this in my room and hop in the shower."

"Just don't use up the hot water." Dante called after him.

"No promises, old man." Nero replied.

Dante sat back at his desk and propped his feet up on the table and leaned back. He finished off the last of the pizza and tossed the box into the garbage.

"And now for a nap." he sighed contently.

* * *

Nero rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was midnight, meaning he had been asleep for exactly two hours. He groaned and got up, stretching.

_Maybe Dante saved some pizza. _He thought, opening the door. He stepped into the hall and headed towards the stairs. He stopped when he noticed the light on in the kitchen before continuing to walk. He was greeted with a tail in his face.

"I didn't know you were still up." Nero said.

Rayne looked up and he stifled a chuckle at the piece of cheese hanging from her mouth. She hooked it with her tongue and blushed.

"I got hungry for a snack and pizza was all that was left." She answered. "Wanna slice? There's one more left."

"Nah. Go ahead. I'll make myself a sandwich." He told her.

"You sure?" she asked.

He nodded.

"How's Kyrie?" Rayne asked.

"She's great. She'll actually be visiting this weekend." Nero answered.

"I don't think she likes me too much."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know...it's just...she seems to not like me...I try to be nice, but she seems to ignore that."

"She just doesn't know you well enough."

"Okay...well I should get back to bed. Night, Nero."

"Night."

* * *

Author's note

Alright, third chapter :)

hope you guys are enjoying the story

As always thanks to my beta Jamie she's been totally awesome with helping

Hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cleaning, past memories and sharing

Nero wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He had been cleaning the kitchen for about two hours, and the place still smelled like moldy pizza. Dante had been gone when Nero returned, and had left a note talking about an out-of-town job.

Nero got up and walked out into the living room giving the jukebox a pound as it started belting out "It's Raining Men". Nero turned the volume up as he started picking up around the living room.

_Humidity is rising, barometer's getting low_

_According to all sources, the street's the place to go_

_Cause tonight for the time, just about half past ten_

_For the first time in history, it's gonna start raining men_

Nero sang along under his breath moving along to the music before jumping on the coffee table as the song hit the chorus belting out the lyrics.

_It's raining men, Hallelujah, it's raining men, Amen!  
I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get absolutely soaking wet  
It's raining men, Hallelujah it's raining men, every specimen  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean, rough and tough and strong and mean!_

Nero spun around on the coffee table and froze when he saw Rayne standing in the doorway, covering her mouth to hide the evident snicker.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Not that long," she answered.

"You won't uh-"

"Don't worry. Dante won't know," she assured him. "I'll be upstairs."

Nero jumped down from the coffee table as she took the stairs two at a time to Dante's room. She paused and leaned over the banister.

"Hey Nero?"

"Hmm?"

"It's raining men."

Nero threw the towel that was in his hand at her as she snickered and ran upstairs. He looked away and switched the jukebox off as he picked up the trash bags and went to put them in the dumpster on the side of the shop.

"It's a good song," he muttered to himself.

He shut the front door behind him just as the phone on the desk rang. He tossed the rubber gloves he wore onto the couch and picked up the phone.

"Devil May Cry. How can we help you today?" Nero asked.

"Hey kid. This job's taking longer than expected. I should be back tomorrow afternoon. Make sure Rayne eats, will ya?" Dante told him.

"Sure thing. Just don't die, old man," Nero replied absentmindedly.

The line went dead with a click and Nero hung up the phone before making his way to the kitchen for a little break. He made himself a couple sandwiches and went to go check on Rayne. He hadn't heard a peep out of the neko since she had gone upstairs, which was a little over an hour and a half ago.

Nero knocked on the door to Dante's room, his talons making a clicking noise against the wood.

"Rayne? Everything okay?" he asked.

He reached down for the doorknob only to have it swing out of his reach as the door was half flung open, a flush-faced Rayne standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around her and her hair wet against her shoulders.

"Sorry...I was, um, just getting out of the shower," she replied. She clutched the towel tighter in her hands, her tail wrapping lazily around her right leg. "Was there something you needed?"

Nero straightened and cleared his throat. "Dante's job is taking longer than planned. He said he'd be back tomorrow afternoon."

She nodded and shifted. "Okay...well, um, I was just about to go to bed..."

"What about dinner?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry," she answered.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna start polishing the devil arms. I'm downstairs if you need anything," he told her.

Nero quickly turned and went back downstairs. His demon side seemed to growl at the idea.

_**You have a girlfriend, pull yourself together.**_ He thought to himself while picking up Red Queen. He began to polish the customized sword, and successfully calmed down his devil side.

Rayne pulled her hair back into a braid before pulling on a pair of sleep shorts and a light blue t-shirt. She crawled into Dante's bed and stretched out on the mattress.

Truthfully, Rayne had never slept in a bed alone. When she was younger, before she met Dante, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept. She could stay awake for days—even weeks—before she just passed out and woke up in the alley.

She rolled over and curled up on her side, smiling at the picture of her and Dante. He had decided to take her to the carnival for her eighteenth birthday.

_Rayne looked around at the people in front of her and instinctively pulled her sweater tighter around herself. Dante had insisted on going to the carnival for her birthday. And he did not take no for an answer. Said half demon was currently buying them cotton candy while she waited on one of the benches, trying to make herself seem as small as humanly (and demonly) possible. So far she had been made fun of ten times. Five sets of parents and mothers and fathers pulled their children away from her once they saw her tail and ears saying that no child of theirs was going near a piece of demon filth, and men and teenage boys alike approached her for less than appealing offers. Even the owner of the freak show tent had called her an abomination that should be put down. _

_Dante walked over and held out a stick of cotton candy as she stood up. _

"_Sorry I took so long. The guy was being a real dick about the price," he told her. _

"_Can we just go? It's too overwhelming," she replied, avoiding his gaze._

"_Ray...it's your birthday and we have to celebrate. Come on, we haven't even gotten to the best part," he said. "Just a little longer, okay? Besides, I have a great surprise for you."_

"_No...I wanna go home," she stated firmly. She threw her cotton candy in a nearby trashcan and raced off in a random direction leaving Dante the center of attention. _

"_Teenagers," he said with a shrug before going after her._

_Dante sighed as he walked away from another booth empty handed. It had been at least an hour and he still had not found Rayne. Usually she would come back after a few minutes, but it had never taken this long. He was starting to get worried. _

_He walked up to another booth where there were a few girls, around Rayne's age, talking amongst themselves. _

"_Excuse me for interrupting but have you seen a girl about 5 foot 4 with cat ears and a cat tail?" he asked._

"_Why are you looking for that freak?" one of the girls asked while tossing a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. _

"_Yeah. What a total loser." This was the brunette to the left who was batting her eye lashes. _

"_Besides. You could have way more fun with us," the blonde told him._

"_Have you seen her or not?" he asked, freeing himself from the brunette's grasp._

"_She went towards the hall of mirrors," the brunette answered, pouting. "Some guys went with her or something."_

_Dante pushed the girls out of the way and ran towards the hall of mirrors. He ignored the yells and curses he got as he pushed and shoved people out the way in his haste to get to his destination._

_There was a guy standing outside of the hall of mirrors. He looked like one of the carnival staff. Geeky with glasses. Dante growled and grabbed him by his shirt. _

"_Where. Is. She?" he asked._

"_S...s...she's inside, man...p...please don't hurt me," the boy whimpered. _

_Dante let him go and stormed into the house of mirrors, already drawing Ebony and Ivory. Glass went flying as he kicked down a row of mirrors. _

_Five sets of eyes landed on him and the loaded guns in his hands. _

"_You have two seconds to get your asses out of here before I shoot you," he barked._

_Rayne took the opportunity to scurry over to his side and hide behind him._

"_Time's ticking," he pointed out. _

"_Whoa, man. We were just having a little fun. No need to lose your cool," the young man with black hair said defensively. _

_Dante aimed the gun at the guy's feet and pulled the trigger. _

"_Out, or I aim the next one at your crown jewels," he threatened. _

_All four guys high-tailed it out of the hall, leaving Dante and Rayne alone. He holstered the guns before turning to look at her._

"_You okay? They didn't do anything to you, did they? I swear if they did, I'll hunt them down and I'll kill them," he told her. _

"_I...I...I'm fine," she answered._

_He took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders before tucking his arm around her and leading her out of the hall. _

"_I think we've had enough excitement for one night. Don't you agree?" he asked._

_She nodded and let him lead her back to the shop. _

"_And now. It's time for the surprise," Dante announced as he grinned. _

_He dropped down next to Rayne on his bed and held out the small gift-wrapped box. She carefully undid the paper and opened the box. It was a turquoise dream catcher necklace._

"_I figured since you have bad dreams sometimes, this would be a way to stop them," he explained. "If you don't like it, I can-"_

_Rayne leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you...this...this means a lot." _

_He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Happy birthday Ray."_

Nero yawned as he stumbled downstairs. He felt the wall for the light and flicked it on and found Rayne sitting curled up on the couch.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep..." she answered. "What about you?"

"Thirsty," he answered.

He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water and quickly downed it before he started to go back upstairs.

"Umm..."

"Yes?" Nero asked.

"C...could you maybe sit with me until I fall asleep?" she asked.

Nero scratched the back of his head. "Sure," he answered.

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, and she meekly crawled over and curled up next to him. Nero's demon side purred contently and he took a calming breath and pulled the blanket up higher, shifting his body slightly. His devil arm instinctively wrapped around her like he would do with Kyrie.

"Goodnight Nero," she mumbled.

Dante whistled as he stepped into the shop and paused in his tracks. The shop was impeccably clean. Not a speck of dust, dirt, grime or trash anywhere. But, what made him pause most was the scene before him on the couch.

Rayne and Nero all curled up and a sleep. He chuckled to himself before heading upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you sure Dante won't mind if I stay with you guys while my apartment is redecorated?" Kyrie asked Nero as she continued to pack her suitcase.

"Nah. He's totally cool with it. He and Rayne have been spending some time together lately so he's been in an easy-going mood. It's refreshing." Nero answered.

Kyrie inwardly scowled.

"Great." she replied in a strained voice.

She closed the suitcase with more force than necessary and zipped it up, grinning at Nero.

"I'm all packed. Shall we get going?" she asked.

He nodded and grabbed the two suitcases she had packed while she grabbed her purse and led the way. Nero sensed a change in her mood, paying attention to her strained smile and tense shoulders. He shook his head, brushing it off, and made his way to the mustang parked out front, packing the suitcases into the trunk and opening the passenger door for Kyrie.

She wrinkled her nose as she got in and pulled on her seat belt.

"What's that smell?" she asked.

"We all went to the beach a few days ago. I didn't get a chance to clean it out yet. Sorry." he apologized.

Kyrie nodded mutely and turned on the radio. Classical music began to filter through the air and she relaxed into her seat and let her eyes drift shut, letting the music and the sound of Nero's steady breathing lure her to sleep.

* * *

"It's raining cats and dogs out there." Dante announced as he stepped inside the shop. He shook out his wet hair and hung up his coat. Rayne trailed in behind him and shut the door. She peeled off her own coat and shivered.

"Come on. I'll run a shower."

She quickly followed after him and into the bathroom. Dante turned on the shower and pulled the tap all the way to hot before starting to peel off his wet clothes. He tossed the soaked clothes into a pile on the floor, standing bare except for his heart-print boxers.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia." He told her.

"M...my fingers a...are numb." She replied, shivering.

Dante sighed and helped her out of her clothes and couldn't help but take her in. He couldn't help but notice that she had indeed grown into her womanly figure. With nice curves and slightly wide hips. No longer stick-thin she looked good with meat on her bones. He never liked overly-thin women.

Rayne cleared her throat, blushing, and Dante brought himself back to reality.

"Sorry." He apologized.

They stepped into the shower, bare save for his boxers and her bra and underwear, letting out groans of approval as the hot water thawed their frozen skin. Dante chuckled at the purr Rayne was emitting and grabbed the soap washcloth. He motioned for her to turn around and he began to wash her back.

She held her hair aside now that it tumbled down her back in long ringlets and curls, stopping just below her shoulder blades.

Dante felt his demon side stirring inside his mind and growled. For what, he didn't know. He shook his head and resumed his task at hand.

Rayne rotated her shoulders as she felt Dante's callused hands on her back. Her mind drifted off to the last time she and Dante had been in a shower together, a faint blush staining her cheeks from the memory. She wrapped her arms around her middle and turned to face him.

She noticed a blush lining Dante's cheeks as well.

"We...we should get out before we get all pruny." He managed to say while clearing his throat.

She nodded and stepped out first, wrapping a white towel around herself and handing another one to Dante, who promptly wrapped it around his waist.

He grabbed her arm before she could leave and pulled her flush against him, kissing her before she could say anything. She still tasted the same. Spicy with just a hint of vanilla. She was tense under his grasp, but gradually loosened up as his hands moved down to rest on her waist.

Dante pulled back, suddenly aware of what he had done.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Rayne was out the door before he could finish apologizing. He sighed and hung his head in shame and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"You stupid brute." He muttered.

He dried off and pulled on clean clothes, tossing the dirty towel into the corner of the room. He fell back onto the bed, running his hands through his hair.

**_She probably hates me now,_** he thought to himself.

"Dante?"

Rayne poked her head into his room and found him lying on the bed. She slipped into the room and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed.

He peeked out at her through his fingers.

Rayne leaned down and kissed him. He wove his fingers through her hair, pulling her on top of him, kissing back. He rolled over, bringing her with him so she was on her back and he was hovering over her slightly. He pulled away and looked down at her. Her eyes had changed to an almost deep onyx color.

"What?" she asked. Her voice was concerned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but we shouldn't do this...not after what happened last time," he told her. "I'd rather not hurt you again." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her temple. "I can't stand to hurt you again."

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I like the sweet side of you," she told him.

"I was always sweet," he replied.

She smiled and sat up as he moved.

"How about a game of pool?" he asked.

"Loser buys pizza." she answered.

"Deal." he replied.

* * *

Nero sighed contently and stretched as he sat up looking to make sure he hadn't disturbed Kyrie in her sleep. He quietly slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats, grabbing the large case and sneaking downstairs only to find Dante lounging on the couch.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally made it out of the bedroom." Dante smirked.

Nero rolled his eyes and set the case on the coffee table. "I finished the little project." he told him, lifting the lid.

Dante whistled. "Nice job, kid. She will love these."

"I made the blades automatic so all she has to do is press this point and the blades shoot out. I also made them detachable, and I went ahead and made a few extra blades so there's variety."

Nero picked up the pistol.

Kyrie stood at the top of the stairs with her robe wrapped around herself. She clenched the fabric in her hands.

"Rayne's gonna be over the moon when she sees these," she heard Dante grin. "You earned your vacation time, kid."

"Nero?" Kyrie called making sure her voice wavered a little.

"That's my cue. See you in the morning, old man." Nero said before heading upstairs.

Dante packed up the gear and hid the box in the closet before returning to his room.


End file.
